


Desperate

by soobadnoonecanstopher



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobadnoonecanstopher/pseuds/soobadnoonecanstopher
Summary: Description: Ohh boy, uhh...so like….you're at a point in your life where you stop giving a fuck about some things and you decide to just go for what you really really want. Well that just happens to be a submissive crossdressing Jongdae. Spoiler alert..he's more than willing to let you have your way.A/N: This was originally a Tao request but I couldn't get it done so after a talk with the lovely requester, she re-submitted :)Warnings: Sub!Chen, crossdressing!chen, pegging!chen, orgasm denial, overstimulation, minor cum play, unprotected sex - I AM VERY SORRY (not sorry) actually I am quite sorry. This is hands down the filthiest fucking thing I've ever written.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jongdae | Chen/Reader, Kim Jongdae | Chen/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Desperate

Your efforts were getting ridiculous by this point. How desperate could a girl get? Pretty fucking desperate apparently. This was your last chance.

You yanked at the low cut top you wore. It slid back up covering too much of your cleavage and you pulled it back down. If one were so inclined, one might see the top inch or so of your red lace bra that peeked out below the visible fleshy mounds of your breasts. If one certain man might want to look, he would be free to catch the show.

One certain man who had been playing hard to get with you to the point of causing your brain to nearly explode with the efforts you had been putting forth.

Who was this man? It was just a guy who worked in your office building.

He was this frustratingly adorable tiny man who had the most inviting smile you had ever seen and one of the loudest laughs you had ever heard. It was always laughing and smiling and those smiles would often flirt your way with little waves of his hand...at first.

Then there was a wink.

That goddamn wink was what started this bullshit.

You had been rushing from your car in the parking lot through the lines of people who were moving much too slowly for 5 minutes before 8am when you had two fucking warnings about tardiness already and your bitch supervisor breathing on your neck. These slow moving assholes were going to get you written up and you were this fucking close to shouting at them to move out of your way when you felt someone tap you on the shoulder.

You whirled around, ready to fight whichever jerk was about to hold you up and make you even later when you saw his pretty fucking face looking at you.

So naturally you froze. You stopped whatever forward momentum you had gained and you looked at him with wide surprised eyes as he smiled that wide smile at you. He was holding something in his hand but you were too busy looking at his face. There was something too pretty about his lips and you wondered what he might look like in your favorite shade of hooker red lipstick. He'd probably rock it. Eyeliner too. He had that kind of pretty face.

“You dropped this.” He was talking and you were staring at him with what you were positive was a goofy looking grin on your own face and you saw his eyebrows lift as his smile dropped and flattened.

It never flattened completely because the corners of his mouth turned up still, making him look positively delicious and inviting the longer you looked at him. Finally you heard his loud laughter echo out and you could see that he was laughing now. He grabbed your hand and you thought you might burst into flames because Kim Jongdae was touching you now and his hand was warm and maybe he was about to propose marriage and take you away from this miserable place.

You felt him press something into your hand and he looked down at your hand, closing your fingers one by one around the item he was thrusting upon you.

You were dizzy.

You half paid attention as the crowd around you thinned and the hordes of employees reached their respective destinations around you and you saw him waving and leaving with a cheeky grin and a fucking wink as the elevator doors closed on him.

You looked down to see your cell phone in your hand. It was scuffed on the side and there was a brand new hairline crack on the glass that hadn't been there before. You must have dropped it in the scuffle. You frowned as you looked down at the crack and replayed his wink and smile in your head over and over again as you made your way into the elevator trying to think of a convincing reason for being late.

“I was mugged! Look, they broke my phone.” You explained to the bitch with the giant mole on her forehead that had not one, but two big black hairs growing out of it.

“You were mugged last week. Try again.” You wondered how many virgins she would be sacrificing tonight in her Witches Anonymous meeting.

“I was really mugged. He took all of my cash and broke my phone. He was so scary, I even peed my pants a little.” You mumbled to yourself, no longer trying to be convincing and you heard her sigh as she pulled out the ominous looking white sheet of paper that demanded information such as _Employee Name_ and _Years Employed_. You saw her write down the number 1 and you couldn't stop yourself from correcting her mistake.

“I've been here for 2 years,” you said and she looked up from the description she had been writing of your latest offense.

“Really? And you haven't gotten your act together by now? I thought for sure you had only been here for one.” You made a face as soon as her head dropped down to correct the number on the form and you grumpily signed a squiggle in the line that demanded your signature.

You'd tried refusing to sign before, but that didn't do any good. You knew this was your second report and the third would mean termination.

You kind of wished for it honestly. Maybe you needed a change. Maybe a different office with a different bitch supervisor or was just what you needed to feel more in control of your life.

As it was now you were simply stuck. Bills were due, rent was due, food was expensive and you had sixteen more payments on your car to make before it was officially yours. Your first and only adult purchase. You swore you wouldn't fuck this one up.

Even now, as you stood in the parking lot in your low cut top with two more warnings under your belt and one slip away from unemployment you could feel yourself losing interest to care. You didn't want to be an adult anymore. This wasn't about keeping this shitty job anymore. You'd had some interviews on the weekends and after business hours at the kinds of places that understood the need to hold interviews outside of business hours for people who held current 9-5 jobs that they were considering leaving. Those kinds of places were all you could hope for now. Until you were free from this place and you could actually job search like a normal person.

There was a new kind of desperation in your actions today that had absolutely nothing to do with your impending unemployment.

You probably wouldn't have another chance now. Not after word got out about your altercation with a client that led to the complaint that had been submitted.

Maybe you shouldn't have called her child ugly. Maybe you should have held your tongue and let her call you all sorts of names and try and walk all over you, but frankly speaking you were sick and tired of being a punching bag for hypersensitive, needy, rich clients who saw you as a doormat they could walk all over.

Maybe a job in customer service wasn't for you.

You knew you'd be fired tomorrow. You officially didn't care anymore.

You were going to make him yours tonight. You were going to finally do it. Kim Jongdae, with the small talks in the elevator. The years of small touches and glances and the winks, flirting and staring. You wouldn't be back here anymore and you frankly couldn't wait any longer. There was a time bomb ticking away in your mind that was long over due to blow.

You were sure you only had one or two ticks left in it.

You caught sight of him.

The thin, slight silhouette of his frame in the doorway and he was looking down at his phone as he walked through the revolving doors, pushing absentmindedly as he made his way. He was walking slowly. There was plenty of time for you to put your plan into play.

Guys loved being the hero right?

You popped your hood and rushed to the front of your car to open it up high as you peered into the engine of your car. With a slick hand you popped the battery connection off of the negative pole in a way that looked completely obvious and you stared down at your engine with a frown in place.

You leaned forward, as if peering around trying to find the problem and you could see him walking closer to where you stood. You knew he'd get a good view of your cleavage, complete with red lacy bra as soon as he came within a few feet of you. You also knew your short skirt was high enough to give a sliver of a glimpse of your matching panties.

“Hey beautiful! Do you need some help?” You heard a voice. It wasn't Jongdae. That much you knew for certain and you whirled around to see Hyuk, the slimey old guy from your department. The one who leered and whose eyes liked to roam too freely and too liberally. You didn't have time for Hyuk’s bullshit today and you could hear the threat in your voice as it quickly flew out of your mouth.

“Go the fuck away Hyuk, I don't want or need your help today. Don't you have some underage girls leer at somewhere? Fuck off!” You kept your voice as mean as you could and the words flew out like knives. You were fully prepared to burn all the bridges around you if you had to. You saw his face frown and scowl and you might have heard him call you a bitch as he stomped away in a huff.

Luckily Jongdae was too far away and too engrossed in whatever he was doing on his phone to catch the exchange.

You knew his car was right next to yours and his interaction with you would be unavoidable. He would be your hero today and you would take him home and fuck him like you'd wanted to do for years. You'd be oh so thankful that he saved the day.

He looked up as he walked and you saw the instant focus on you. There was a pause in his step and he dropped his phone quickly when his mind worked and took in the situation he had just found you in.

You were a damsel. You were in distress. And your tits were practically hanging out of your shirt by now.

He quickened his steps and was by your side in nearly an instant and to his benefit his eyes only glanced down to your chest once. You did catch the nervous swallow that preceded the small smile that he forced on his lips.

“Hey, is something wrong with your car?” His smile widened and looked friendly and you leaned forward further, hoping he was watching.

When you peeked you saw his eyes. He was blinking rapidly, his smile was gone and he was definitely trying his hardest not to look.

You wondered what would happen if you kissed him right now.

No no, not yet. He wasn't ready.

You could see him looking at the engine of your car and you frowned when you saw that his eyes were nowhere near the battery with the connector that stuck straight up in the most obvious of ways.

“Umm...I don't really know anything about cars.” He confessed quietly and you could see his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as he looked down at the engine with the most lost expression you'd ever seen.

Shit. This wouldn't work. You tried to keep your face passive. You tried your hardest not to show your frustration at his lack of basic knowledge about cars.

“Well it was fine earlier...I don't think it's anything serious….honestly it feels like it just doesn't have any power” you hinted with your best helpless damsel pout. His eyes were back on you and he nervously looked around the engine again. Clearly knowing he should do something here but having no idea where to begin.

“Umm...power?” He said and you saw him poke his finger on the radiator cap.

Oh for fucks sake! This guy didn't need a damsel, he needed his fucking mommy.

You moved closer to the battery. Standing right in front of it and you saw him move with you. Maybe you could lead him to the problem and he could still be your hero.

“Yeah...power….like the lights and radio...maybe ….the bat-”

“The battery! Cars have batteries!” You saw the wide smile as he interrupted you, clearly believing he had the thought himself and your relief was palpable at this point.

His eyes were looking down in earnest now, raking over the different components of the engine as he searched for something that resembled a battery. Did he need another clue?

“Is this the battery?” You pointed to the battery. Your voice sounded so dumb and helpless you wanted to puke. You should get an Oscar after this goddamned performance.

You saw him poke at the connecting cable that was sticking up.

“I don't think this looks right.” He mumbled and you smiled a genuine smile at him as you nodded your head.

“Wow! I think you're right Jongdae.” You cooed at him and he looked at you with a small unsure smile.

“W-What if something happens?” He asked as he poked the cable again.

“Something should happen, I want to go home, honey.” Something definitely needed to happen soon, because this playing dumb and helpless shit didn't suit you at all. He looked up with a surprised expression and wide eyes at your words. You bit down on your bottom lip in the most suggestive way you could muster and you saw him watch your mouth as you did it.

“I don't know if I should do it though. I don't know what I'm doing.” His words sounded like a confession of a scared little boy and he was still watching your lips as he spoke.

“I think you should do it Jongdae.” You urged. You took a step closer to him and you saw him flinch and look down at the cable he was now holding in his hand.

“What if it explodes or something.” He whispered and when he looked back up into your eyes, but not before glancing down involuntarily at your cleavage that now rested against his arm.

“Just. Fucking. Do it. Kim Jongdae.” You'd had enough. Your tone was commanding and forceful and you saw his cheeks turn pink as his lips parted in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak but only a tiny squawk of the beginnings of his words came out. You lifted your hand to his mouth and placed a finger over his parted lips, silencing him in an instant, and you saw his flinch change as he closed his eyes briefly when you touched him.

“Or am I going to have to do it for you?” You moved your hand and replaced your index finger with your thumb and to your surprise his lips parted further under your thumb. This was certainly unexpected.

You narrowed your eyes as you watched him standing in front of you with his eyes closed and his mouth open and when you pushed your thumb in between his lips you felt the wetness of his tongue and the suction of his mouth over the digit you pushed inside his mouth. He sucked lightly on your thumb and you watched his eyes flit under closed lids as he did it. You felt the exhale of his breath through his nose over your hand and you felt a pulse between your legs.

His eyes opened when you pulled your thumb away and his pupils were dark and affected. He licked his lips almost nervously and you saw his hands fly down to the cable he quickly shimmied the connector over the round peg and looked up at you with an expecting look in his eyes.

“Good boy.” You said in a low voice that you almost had no control over, and you saw him blink again at you. He swallowed. Unsure yet transfixed by you now. You watched his Adam's apple bob up and down in his neck and he waited, seemingly unable to move now without some sort of follow up instruction from you.

So this was it. This was Kim Jongdae. Hesitant to make the first move, despite the smiles and the winks and the flirting, in the end he needed you to make the move for him. Not just make the move but force his hand. You could still feel the wetness on your thumb from when you pushed it into his mouth.

“Now close the hood so we can go home.” You said. His eyes widened again, surprise on his face at your sudden command. Those wide eyes shimmered and glistened and you saw hope in them. You saw his face change from unsure to pensive to amused in front of you.

“W-We?” He said with a hint of a smile on the edges of his lips.

“Have you got somewhere else to be Jongdae?” You lifted a brow with your question and you saw him quickly shake his head.

“No. Not at all.” He was eager with his answer and you saw it in him. The desire to please you. The urgency in which he responded to you made you realize he would probably do exactly as you asked him tonight. You felt an anticipation building inside you the longer you looked at his pretty face.

“Jongdae, just so we are clear…” You spoke slowly as you moved closer to where he stood at the front of your car. You saw him inhale a sharp breath and his eyes looked down at your nearly open shirt before him. He didn't look up as quickly as he had before and you saw him blink slowly as he bit down on his bottom lip.

“You're coming home with me tonight and going to fuck you like I've wanted to fuck you for years.” You could hear his breathing increase and you heard a slight stutter in his breath. He closed his eyes. You could tell he was absorbing your words. Your intentions. Your promise. You saw a tremble now in his closed eyelids as his eyes worked behind the thin skin. He was fighting with his eyes now. He wanted to look at you but his emotions were heightened and he was forcing them closed. You watched his pretty face and smiled when you saw his eyebrow twitch. You leaned in closer to him and you could feel the warmth from his skin along your lips. You were so close to him now you could kiss him if you leaned in just a centimeter more. You wanted to. You wanted that pretty skin under your lips and your tongue.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me Jongdae?” You saw his eyes shoot open and he watched your face.

Slowly, as if he was harvesting his courage to respond you felt the exhale of his breath against your face. Your eyes tracked the minuscule movement of his head as finally nodded in agreement.

“I-I can be good.” He whispered as he looked into your eyes. His voice was thick. You could tell by the labored breathing that if you reached your hand down between his legs you'd find him at least half hard. The way his eyes kept looking down at your chest he might even be more than half by now.

You couldn't help the smile. You felt victorious. You felt like it was Christmas fucking morning and you awoke to a mountain of presents under the tree all for you. All tied up in ribbons and bows and pretty as fuck, ready to be unwrapped and devoured.

“Come on then,” you said and you made your way to the driver's seat of your car.

When you opened the door you saw the overhead light turn on just as it was supposed to and you heard the bang of the hood being slammed shut.

You climbed inside and started the car easily and felt the unmistakable sensation of a living breathing body climbing into your passenger seat.

You lived close by. Thank God for that because by the time you had turned off your engine you didn't think you would be able to take the silence any longer. He hadn't made a sound since he'd climbed in the car with you and your mind was too preoccupied to think of anything to say to him. The tension was mounting along with a weird awkwardness at the prolonged silence and the expectations of what was to come.

You walked through your door and Jongdae followed closely behind you. Shoes were removed and when you spun at our door to face him his eyes were wide and he seemed to be on high alert. He was nervous. You could see it rolling off of him in waves. He had a tremble in his hands and he gripped his messenger bag tightly before he took it off and carefully set it down at his feet.

“Where's the confident, smiling, flirting guy who's been fucking me up all year long Jongdae? Relax a little bit. Do you need a drink?” There was a playful tone in your voice that had a hidden authority that you couldn't help. He was so quiet and so tense you felt the need to use just a little bit of force with him.

“I think a drink would help. This is...it's just a bit unexpected, I'm sorry.” He spoke quickly and ran a hand over the back of his neck and you suddenly felt a bit guilty for the liberties you had taken with him. Maybe he didn't want this. Maybe he felt obligated because you told him quite forcefully to come home with you. The last thing you wanted to do was trick him into doing something he didn't want to do.

You sighed a deep chest moving sigh and his eyes which had been roaming around looked at you with a hint of alarm.

“If you don't want this, I can just take you back. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.” You were speaking now and you could feel yourself giving up on this fantasy. You could feel the defeat of the day climbing up on your shoulders and beating down on your head. Maybe there wouldn't be any silver lining. Maybe he wasn't into you like you were, or maybe he wasn't into the same things that you were into.

“The truth is, I'm getting fired tomorrow. So I won't be seeing you again. This is kind of….my last desperate attempt to do something I've wanted to do since I first saw you. If you aren't-”

“I want to,” you heard him speak up as he interrupted you. You looked up from view of your own feet and he was there. His brown eyes were watching you. His lips were parted and the tip of his tongue was peeking out as it touched the corner of his mouth. He had more to say, he was working it out. You could tell. With a deep inhale and exhale he closed his eyes and continued.

“I want you too, I've….wan-wanted to….too-” There was another nervous inhale and warmed you from the inside. Watching him struggle was strangely satisfying. You liked the way it made you feel. He was nervous. He was nervous because of you and the sight of it did something between your legs. You liked it a little too much.

“Do I make you nervous Jongdae?” You couldn't help the sickeningly sweet way you asked. He was taking too long to speak and you felt the flare of excitement when you teased him for it.

“Extremely,” he confessed and his eyes fluttered around the room, not looking into your eyes.

“But…” He steeled himself and you felt his hand reach forward and his cold fingers traced lightly against the palm of your hand. He was moving slowly and you felt the warmth of his palm as he wrapped his hand around yours. You felt him moving closer to where you stood and you closed your own eyes. This guy was too fucking much. You had the sudden urge to tie him to your bed and make him beg you for hours just to let him cum. Your thoughts were heading into a very dark direction and he was practically asking for it. You wondered how long he would last before he came the first time. Probably only a minute. He was way too on edge right now.

“But, I want to…” He spoke again. Clearer this time. His other hand was trailing up your arm now. Slow and steady you could feel the trail of warmth rise up your skin as he touched you.

“I want to be good for you. I want….to make you feel good and I will….I will do whatever you want me to do.” His breathing was close to your face. You could feel it, warm and moist against your cheek and you knew he was close enough for his lips to find yours if he was so inclined. The arousal raged through your body, sending a shivering jolt through your veins like a lightening bolt.

“P-Please?” It was delivered in such a soft quiet voice, but the breath of his plea puffed against your lips and made you open your eyes. You could see him, too close to you and you let your eyes travel around his face. There was a bit too much moisture in his eyes. They were wet and he was blinking steadily, nearly in time with your own heartbeat. You saw a single drop of wetness pooled in the corner of his eye, collected enough to fall soon. The emotion. The need. The want. Kim Jongdae was too fucking much.

“Please, let me be a good, good boy for you? Don't take me back. I'll do anything. I'll do it all. I'll be so fucking good, I promise.” With each blink you watched the drop at the corner of his eye and with his final promise you saw it fall.

The tear trailed down his cheek, leaving a line of wetness that marked his perfect skin.

You leaned forward and claimed his trembling, parted lips with your own. The sound he made in the back of his throat was a half surprised grunt, half whine and you felt him caving to you instantly.

His lips followed yours. His kiss was inviting and he was responsive and needy to your tongue. You licked inside his mouth and felt the moan at the back of his throat. You felt the suction of his mouth as he took your tongue far inside his mouth and pulled hard against you. His breath puffed against your face and you heard him swallow into you. Taking the wetness he had pulled from your mouth down into his throat.

When you pulled your tongue back and bit down on his lip he went slack and let you pull against the flesh with your teeth. You bit down and you heard the whimper from him. You could feel the submission in him as he gave in. Molding himself against you. He was soft and receptive where you were hard and demanding and you could feel the throbbing between your legs at how much control he had given you with one little kiss.

You pulled away from his lips with an audible pop and he stood frozen as you backed away from him. His hands were raised, his eyes closed, lips wet, pink and puffed and the tip of his tongue lolling out against the surface of his bottom lip as he breathed hard through his mouth. His cheeks had a novel pink hue, as if his heightened arousal had manifested into a strong blush that marked his pretty skin. With the heavy breathing the combination made him look as if he had just run a mile around the block in his work clothes.

His thin black tie hung over the buttons of his dress shirt. An arrow pointing downward down the center of his chest and the tip of the fabric rested over a raised bulge in his pants. The fabric already straining and tight.

You could have told him to move. You were certain he would do it quickly and quietly. He would go wherever you told him to go.

But his tie hung snugly around his neck.  
Why waste such an opportunity?

You gripped the black fabric and his eyes were on you as you pulled. You heard the soft grunt and when you pulled his legs moved instantly where you pulled. Your destination was your bedroom.

Laid out over your bed were a few things you had forgotten about. Some panties from the night before that hadn't made it to the hamper, your pink vibrator that had helped you through the night, a soft silk robe that you wore fresh out of the shower. You liked the feel of the smooth fabric over your freshly shaved legs.

His eyes were wandering over your room. You knew he saw everything and your mind flashed to the feel of the small device sliding over your swollen clit last night with his smiling face fresh on your mind. Your imagination did a pretty good job of changing that smile into a look of desire.

But he was here. You had him now.

Your mind was working as the urges and ideas flooded you quickly. You wanted so much from him and you couldn't decide where to begin. Something on the desk behind you caught your eye. There was a small mirror set up where you had been messing with some new makeup. Black liquid eyeliner and some red lipstick. The very same shade you knew would compliment his skin perfectly. What you wouldn't give for the sight of that.

You gave his tie a little tug in the direction of your bed.

“Sit down for me, honey.” The sweetness in your voice was back and he moved quickly, hands in his lap as he watched you move to your desk to retrieve the lipstick and eyeliner. You grabbed your makeup bag next to it and moved to sit next to him on the bed. His eyes were down on the items in your hands and you saw lifted brows and surprise on his face.

He didn't protest or respond verbally at all, but you could tell instantly how much of a surprise this was to him.

His eyes followed your hand as you uncapped the lipstick and lifted it to his mouth. He went cross eyed for a second and when he couldn't follow the bright red color any further he looked up into your eyes.

He looked so innocent and unsure, eyes wide and questioning.

When you lifted the lipstick, his lips parted as he waited and when you touched the red tip to his bottom lip you felt his breath against your hand. You smoothed the surface over his bottom lip and moved to his top lip before you returned for a second coat. You applied it thickly and completely. Bright red. The kind of red lips that begged to be gripped hard, kissed roughly, and smeared across the cheek. The kind of red lips that would leave delicious marks around the base of a hard cock.

You moved quickly to complete the look. You lined his eyelids. Not too thick, just a subtle darkness, thicker on the outsides and when you swept the mascara over his long lashes his face was transformed. He looked beautiful and you couldn't help the smile at the sight.

There was a stark contrast with his clothes that made you frown and he looked down at the boring white dress shirt and slacks. He saw your frown and you saw his hands moving to loosen his tie. His hands still had a tremble as he moved, popping open buttons quickly.

“Do you want me to change? What should I wear?” His eyes followed yours across the room where a pile of your underwear and bras sat in a laundry basket. He rose instantly and stood in front of the lace and bows. He dropped his shirt and tie on the floor and the lean muscles on his back popped at you as he moved. He was thinner than you thought.

“What color do you want me in?” He was pushing his pants down now. You saw boring grey boxer briefs. You moved to join him in front of the pile and your eyes caught the splash of pink. It was a shimmery pretty satin set that you couldn't resist in the store. Lace and satin with ribbons and bows. You reached for it at the same time as he did and you felt his fingers graze yours as he grabbed the pink panties. His hand fished through the basket for the matching bra and he quickly left your side as he disappeared into the bathroom behind you. You heard the door click closed and you felt a humming in your chest as you waited. He seemed to be taking too long.

Maybe he didn't know how to clasp the bra.

Or maybe he was too shy to come out.

You grabbed the silk robe from your bed and moved to the bathroom door. You tried the knob and found that it wasn't locked and you slowly turned the knob, waiting for his shout that he wasn't ready or telling you to stop. You didn't hear it. So you stuck the robe through the open slot you'd opened up in the door. You felt it pulled out of your hand. There was no sound and you didn't see any movement through the crack in the door either.

The door opened and you caught sight of him. The robe was short and tied around his tiny waist and he held the chest closed with his hand. He bit down on his lip and you could see the lipstick smudge against his teeth as he did it. When he tasted the lipstick he quickly released his lip and rubbed at his teeth to remove the red marks.

You wanted to see more. You wanted the pink satin against his skin. You wanted to see the trail of hair leading down from his navel and you wanted to see his hard dick stuffed under the lace. You were beyond being delicate at this point and you quickly approached the unsure man who stood at your bathroom doorway and gripped him hard around his arms. He moved where you steered him and his hands dropped to his side when you grabbed at the tie of the silk robe.

It fell open with a small tug and you saw his thin muscular body decorated with the pretty lace. A tiny bow sat at the center of the bra. His flat chest left the cups empty and you touched his skin, enjoying the way he dipped and flexed as you tickled your way down.

His dick was hard and you could see it straining against the panties. He didn't quite fit entirely inside the constraints of the lace top and you saw the tip of his cock peeking out the top. His cockhead was flushed and the drop of moisture that collected at the slit was evidence of his arousal. Whether you or the clothes were doing it you couldn't be sure, but he seemed to be very affected right now. You dropped to your knees in front of him, unable to resist and you flattened your tongue over the pink lace. You licked the length of him up from the base of his cock to the tip that peeked up over the panties. His cock twitched upon the contact and the scratchiness of the silk against your smooth tongue felt amazing. You went down again, needing to feel the contrast again and his hands moved to your head, snaking through your hair.

You opened your jaws wide and wrapped your mouth further around his cock and his legs parted for you. When you looked up at him he was looking down, watching your mouth as you licked and sucked over the panties which were wet and sticky with your saliva. He was biting down on his lip again, no longer concerned with the taste of the lipstick on his lips or with messing up the look. When he released his lip you saw the line of smudge below his lip made by his teeth.

The throbbing in your clit was distracting now and you wanted that mouth on you.

You backed away from him and he watched you leave before you saw him follow. You made your way to the bed as you peeled off every last bit of clothing you had on. When you sat on the bed you felt him near you and he crawled over you. The sight was exciting and obscene. His hard throbbing cock stuffed tightly below the panties and the sagging cups of the bra he wore dipped as he moved. Lean sexy muscles and the dark strip of hair that led down to between his legs. Tufts of dark hair between his legs, on his upper thighs, a stark contrast to the pretty delicate pink he wore.

“Can I taste you please?” His voice was whiney now, as if he couldn't hold back anymore, he was begging for permission. You parted your legs and nodded and he moved quickly. You felt his moist lips at your knee, inside closer at your inner thigh, he trailed small kisses up your thigh and you looked down to see the marks he left behind. Red smudges on your smooth skin told you where he had been. You felt his teeth bite down on the soft flesh of your inner thigh and he sucked hard, leaving a bruise that was lined with the red lipstick.

You felt his mouth at your folds and he did the same, biting and sucking against your flesh as he moved. His tongue flattened along your slit and licked a path upward. You heard the moan in his throat and he did it again, bumping the tip of his tongue against your swollen clit as he moved slowly. A third time was enough and you were feeling the effects of your urgency. You needed him to move faster. You were about to scold him for taking such slow pained efforts when you felt his mouth open up over your clit and he sucked it up into his parted lips.

Your words got stuck in your throat, lost amongst the loud moan you felt breathe past your lips. He was sucking hard as his tongue flicked against your bundle of nerves and your legs tensed around his head. You felt hands pushing back against your thighs, begging you to open for him. The arousal you had felt leading up to this was so strong that you felt your climax coming on too fast, too hard and you fought against his hands, pushing back as you tensed and bucked against his mouth. You felt him give up and you squeezed your thighs around him hard. He'd just have to find a way to breathe because you no longer cared about that. To his benefit, his tongue and his mouth never once slowed their pace and when you thrashed hard into his mouth as you came over his face, you felt his frantic movements as he swallowed every last bit of the wetness that spilled out of you.

The wave coursed over you and faded when he lifted himself up onto his ankles he was a wreck. Red smudges over his chin and his cheeks, the lipstick was gone from his lips and the smudges of eyeliner made him look like a used up doll. You could see the wetness against his abdomen where his dick laid and leaked against his belly, still very hard.

You sat up and gripped one of the straps of one of his bra and pulled it down off one shoulder, revealing a round flat nipple. The sight was sexy and you felt the urge take over you again.

“Lay on the bed.” You said and he quickly rolled over onto his back beside you. Having been temporarily sated by your orgasm your mind was clearer now and you rose off the bed to the nightstand next to your bed. In the drawer were a few items you knew would be fun. You found a small bottle of clear liquid, and a small black circle you kept for a special occasion. One you hadn't gotten a chance to try out yet but you had been waiting and dreaming of the chance. And the perfect guy.

He was on edge as he watched you. His cock had been too hard for too long and you could tell how painful it must be by now. His cockhead kept leaking clear liquid and he looked curiously at the things you held in your hand. You set them on the bed next to your pink vibrator and smiled a sweet wide smile at him which he did not return.

“Why do you look so tense honey? Are you okay?” You saw a twitch in his lips now and he inhaled a trembling breath.

“I-I need to c-cum.” He was breathing hard and you could heard the desperation in his voice.

“Aww, You poor baby. Does it hurt?” You asked in a sweet voice with an exaggerated frown on your lips and he nodded. His jaw clenched down hard.

You heard him exhale sharply when you reached for his cock. You slipped your hand inside the panties he wore and he bucked against your hand when you squeezed around his shaft. You stroked him a few times and used your thumb to spread the wetness around his tip.

With panties pushed aside, you dropped your head and took the tip of his cock inside your mouth. And you heard him whine out as you sucked hard against the swollen head. Your tongue fluttered against his tip and the saltiness of his leaked liquid filled your senses.  
  
His hips thrashed hard up into your mouth and you popped off of his dick and let your hand drop him. He stood hard and pulsing and his hips bucked again and again at nothing. You heard a loud groan and his hand reached for his cock, gripping tightly around his dick you watched him stroke himself. He had lost what little control he held over himself and you watched as he did it, feeling you temper flaring that he would dare stroke his own cock without asking first.

“I thought you were going to be good for me.” The harshness in your voice broke him out of it and he instantly dropped his cock. His hands gripped the bed sheets at his sides and he breathed and winced through clenched teeth.

“I'm sorry, it hurts. Please please please, let me cum,” he whined and begged.

With a shrug you reached for the stretchy cock ring and pushed the panties down further. He lifted his hips to let you slide them off his legs completely. His eyes widened and you felt his hand on yours when you moved closer to his throbbing cock with the innocuous looking black circle between your fingers.

His own fingers pushed against your hand lightly and you looked up into his worried eyes. The look you gave him instantly made him drop his hand and the loud whine that erupted from his chest filled your ears as you began to stretch the rubber ring over his cock. You rolled it down as he cried out and bucked into you, with his eyes closed tightly and his teeth gnashed together in a pained grimace. His abdomen flexed and dipped with each labored breath. Once in position the ring gripped tightly around the base of his cock and you watched as his member twitched and moved, blood flowing under the swollen angry looking flesh of his cock.

You gave him a minute before you touched him again, hoping for his fit to calm down a bit, but as soon as your hand was back on him he thrashed against you again, bucking hard into your hand. The noises he made were loud, groans, moans and whines and their song filled your ears as you pushed his legs open further. With a wet mouth you reached for his balls, pulling the stretchy flesh between your parted lips and sucking one inside. You flitted your tongue against the warm skin and his moans increased. He was panting hard and you felt his hands in your hair again, lightly touching you, although seemingly involuntarily. His incredible self control was being tested hard today.

You pushed his legs apart further as you moved your face down below his balls and your teeth nibbled at the flesh of his inner thigh right next to his balls. When your tongue found the smooth space below his ball sac the loud curses flew out of his mouth. He was trembling now and you knew if the cock ring wasn't tight around his cock you'd find a mess on his belly. As it was now a small amount of white liquid was seeping out of his swollen head.

His mouth was open and his eyes were shut as he moans quieted down suddenly. He was still breathing hard but you could see him fighting his body for control. With your fingertip, you brushed against his slit and gathered the bit of cum that leaked out, onto your fingertip. He felt your movement and opened his eyes in time to see you stick your wet finger between his lips. You felt him opened his mouth wide and pull your finger hungrily inside his mouth and he sucked hard, swallowing the bitterness down from his dick.

The sight made you smile.

You reached for the next item that sat on the bed. The pink vibrator. It wasn't huge. A small dainty thing that got the job done for you and his eyes widened as he watched you uncap the bottle of lube and pour a bit onto the tip of the small toy.

“Grab your knees baby, I know you're going to like this.” you whispered and he closed his eyes and choked down a strangled moan. You saw his lip trembling and he slowly reached his hands down under his knees and pulled his legs up into an M shape.

You lifted the lube and squeezed a stream of liquid over his balls, letting the slick wetness trail down between his crack. His tight hole was below your fingertips and you spread the wetness, enjoying the sounds he made at the contact. When you pushed the tip of your index finger inside the tightness you felt him tense and flex. The muscles in his belly clammed up hard and he curled into himself as he groaned out noisily. When you did it again you curled your finger, pushing against the spot where you knew his prostate sat. You were rewarded by a noisy whine as he thrashed before you. He trembled and vibrated the more you moved.

Short staccato whines left his lips with the motions of your finger inside him and you could see the thin streams of sticky white threads falling over his belly from the head of his cock. The tight cock ring around his dick kept him hard and kept his orgasm teetering on the edge, driving him insane with the deprivation.

By the time you pushed the tip of the vibrator inside his hole and turned it on he was a fucked out mess of whines and hard breathing. His dick leaked steadily against his belly and he thrashed hard against you. Curses and pleading left his lips in quiet whines and you could see the tears streaming down his cheeks, squeezed out of tightly shut eyes, they brought with the streaks of the black eyeliner he had been wearing.

Finally, you couldn't take the sight anymore. He was too fucked out and too desperate and the sight made you move. You climbed up on top of him, leaving the small pink toy behind and when you sank your body down onto his cock, taking him inside of your entrance in one go, you saw his eyes open in surprise.

He found you riding him and the feeling of him, rock hard inside you, hitting against your walls made you chase the orgasm you knew was close. His hands were on your hips and you felt his grip digging hard into your flesh as he pulled you down onto his cock. You rode him fast and he sat up, wrapping his arms tighter around you, his mouth bit against your neck and your chest as he sucked hard. His frustrations evident in the roughness of his mouth and his teeth. Bruises were left and he bit down so hard you thought he might have broken the skin. The pain coupled with him slamming hard against you inside made the wave of pleasure overtake your body. You trembled and tensed around him as you came hard over his cock and you quickly moved off to roll the cock ring down the length of his hardness. Instantly the flood of cum flowed freely out of his dick, spreading over his belly and between your thighs, it seeped down his side onto the bed sheet next to him, sticky and messy. He cried out noisily as he was finally able to release his cum.

You rolled on the bed, leaving your perch on top of him you gave in to the fatigue that hit you hard and you felt him shift and roll onto his side. He was breathing hard still and he curled into himself, his legs pulled up and his head angled down, chin against his chest. It was a protective position and you watched his back as he recovered from the intensity he had just been through.

You heard a small sniffle in his nose and you wondered if he was okay. The sniffle happened again but it sounded off. It was a strange sound and you saw his shoulders shaking. For one split second you feared he was crying until you heard the first giggle. The second giggle erupted and you lifted your head to peer over his shoulder. You saw the definite smile on his lips and he opened sleepy eyes to side-eye you over his shoulder.

“Holy. Fuck.” He said between giggles and you saw him shaking his head in disbelief.

You let him laugh and giggle as you wrapped your arms around him tight, feeling the shaking in his body below your arms. He suddenly stopped and lifted his head. His face had a look of sudden realization and you saw the wide smile take over his face.

“Is this what you had in mind when you disconnected your battery?” He sounded downright scandalized.

Your response came with a shrug of honesty.  
“It was my last chance. I guess I got desperate”


End file.
